Eponine, the Mermaid Princess of the Caribbean Sea
by Eponine-chan
Summary: This is the story of Eponine, the Mermaid Princess of the Caribbean Sea and keeper of the black/gold pearl. My OCs and the Mermaid melody crew. ;) Rated T just to be safe. This is my first story so I'm still trying to figure fanfiction out… I know my summary sucks but please read this anyway and please forgive any spelling and grammar errors! Also please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

It was 7:00 and I was really nervous. I had just moved to this small town by the seaside of Japan. My parents had to stay at the place I had originally came from for work purposes, so I'm staying at the Pearl Piari. I'm 13 about to turn 14. I have wavy black hair that came to my upper arms with green-gray eyes. I had on a white blouse with sleeves that puffed out. Over that I had a black vest. I had on a black mini skirt, black converse, and long black and white stripped socks that went to my thighs.

"Ohayo! My name is Okai Eponine! Thank you for allowing me to be part of your class!"

"Please welcome your new classmate and treat her kindly." Said Mitsuki-sensei. "Okai-san you may have the seat next to Nanami-san. Nanami-san, please raise your hand." A girl with dirty blonde hair up in two pigtails tied with red ribbons smiled and waved. "Hello Okai-chan!" she said. "Please call me Luchia! Can I call you Eponine?" I smiled. "Sure!"

"Girls, I know you would like to chat, but please save it for lunch alright?" said Mitsuki-sensei. "Ah! Gomen Mitsuki-sensei!" cried Luchia blushing bright pink. "I'm sorry sensei!" I said. I would hate to be in trouble on my first day! Then I noticed Luchia also had a seashell pendant. It was just like mine, but pink. Could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

Lunchtime!

"Eponine!" Cried Luchia after we had eaten lunch. "I'd like you to meet some of my friends!" Two girls from our class walked over to us. One had blue hair and brown eyes. She was obviously the most popular girl in school. The second one was the tomboyish, cool one. She had green hair and gray eyes. "Hi, I'm Hanon!" said the girl with blue hair in a bubbly voice. "Konichiwa, I'm Rina." Said the girl with green hair. She was SUPER cool! "Ummmm, Hi… I'm Okai Eponine, but please call me Eponine." I stammered. "Ehhhh?" cried Hanon. "Could it be you're named after Eponine in the play of Les Miserables?" she asked. "Actually I am. Not many people get the reference." I said. "How on earth, did Hanon know about Eponine from Les Miserables?" asked Rina. "Um, that's because when the movie came out last year, I saw it?" Hanon stuck out her tongue. Suddenly I noticed that Rina and Hanon also had seashell pendants, but in green and aquamarine! "Um, you guys… about your pendants…" I started. Then the bell rang.

During class I threw notes to Luchia, Hanon, and Rina. _Meet me after school._ It said. _I need to ask you something important!_ Kaito Domouto the boy who sat behind me snickered and poked me with his pencil. "You are soooo like Luchia." He said. "Who else would break the rules on their first day?" "Oh, shut up." I muttered wondering what the heck his relationship with Luchia was. She better not be falling for this idiot. Kaito looked shocked, like no girl had ever told him that. I smiled at his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

After school Luchia, Hanon, and Rina met me at the school gates. "Come with me." I said. "I need to ask you something." I dragged them down to a beach inlet. After making sure no one was around I faced them. "Are you mermaids?" I asked. The looked shocked. Luchia looked like she was going to say yes, but Hanon spoke. "Mermaids? Are you feeling okay?" she asked nervously. "There's no need to hide it." I smiled. "I'm one too." I revealed my black pendant and dove into the water. Immediately I transformed. My hair grew longer and arranged itself into two lower pigtail with gold bands, my eyes turned metallic gold, my earring were gold hoops with black spiral shell strung on them. I had a black seashell bra trimmed with gold, and a shimmering black tail with gold beads strung around it.

"Ehhhhh? So, so KAWAIIIIIIII!" Shouted Hanon. "Hanon, be quiet!" said Rina. "You'll call attention!" The three jumped into the water and also transformed. They became mermaids of the color of their pendants. "What kingdom are you from?" asked Luchia. I smiled. "I'm from the Caribbean sea." I said. "More importantly," said Hanon. "Why did you come to the surface?" "Well… to be honest… I'm looking for a boy I met a couple years ago…"

_Flashback_

_It was around midnight when I met HIM._

_I was 11 years old and I sneaked out of the castle to visit my secret cove by a lighthouse. I loved to sit on this one rock and gaze out over the horizon singing. That day, however, I closed my eyes and sang._

_Yume no owari o negau no wa naze? _

_Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni_

_Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora _

_Kibou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni_

_Machigaeta, yume o miteta dake.. _

_Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to _

_Tsukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni _

_Anata wa kurushindeta no_

_*Junpaku no.. _

_Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte _

_"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa! _

_Kibou no kane oto saigo no uta o ima.. _

_Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara. _

_Listen to my love kono uta o.._

_I was so involved with my song that I didn't notice a ship had approached. A lone boy was out on the deck. "Who are you?" he cried out. He could hardly see me. I immediately stopped singing. Mother and Father warned me never to come in contact with a human. "Please keep singing!" the boy pleaded. "Your voice is the prettiest I've ever heard!" Hearing these words I swam closer to the boat and sang_

_Aoi hitomi no oku ni kakushita _

_Kowaresou ni fukaku kirei na kokoro_

_Yabureta sora ni nagashita namida _

_Kanashimi no subete kesanakute ii_

_Machigaeta yume o, owarasete.. _

_Subete o wasure hadaka de nemutte _

_Atarashii yume ga yadoru koro _

_Anata wa jiyuu ni nareru_

_Junpaku no.. _

_Kokoro o agetai massugu mitsumete _

_Shinjitsu wa totemo yasashii kiseki nee _

_Kokoro o azukete saisho no KISU o shite.. _

_"Nanika" ga tsutawaru shunkan no kodou _

_Listen to my heart sono mune ni.._

_When I finally reached the ship the boy gazed down on me. "You're a mermaid?" he gasped. I suddenly realized I had gotten too close and I started to back away. "Wait don't go!" cried the boy. "I promise I won't tell any one about you! What's your name?" "I'm Eponine." I said. "That's a pretty name," said the boy. "I'm Sora." He had black hair and hazel eyes he looked about 12. His eyes lit up. "Do you want to sing together?" I nodded and smiled._

_I had taught him the first verse and chorus of the song "Beautiful Wish" when suddenly the boat collided with a large rock and the boy was flown off the ship into the water, he would have been flown into the rocks if I hadn't caught him in mid-air. I dragged him to my secret cove, but he wouldn't wake up. I started crying and I hugged him hoping he would stay alive. As I hugged him his eyes fluttered open. "Eponine…" I heard him whisper. I sang the next verse of "Beautiful Wish" for him. He was still breathing so I knew he was still alive. _

_Suddenly I heard a shout. "Sora-kun? Where are you?" I kissed him, dove into the water, and started slapping my tail against the waves causing splashes until someone found him. As they carried him away, he looked at me and I heard him whisper "Find me at Umachi beach… "_

"And here I am!" I said cheerfully. "Wow… that's such a sad story." Said Hanon. "It kind of sounds like the story of Kaito and I…"said Luchia. "Speaking Kaito, what's your relationship with him?" I asked. "Well… I'm his girlfriend." Said Luchia blushing. I sighed. "I knew it was something like that… " I said "He better watch out because if he does something that makes you cry, I swear, I will send him to the moon." Hanon laughed. "You seem to really dislike Kaito, just like Rina!" she giggled. I high fived Rina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

The next day **(It's Saturday. FYI Most schools in Japan have school on Saturday, but they are having the day off today because I said so)** I went to the beach; it was 6:00am. The sun was barely rising and was misty, but I wanted this moment for myself. I swam out to a flat rock and started singing.

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu _

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de _

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru _

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_*Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

Suddenly a boy appeared out of the mist. "Are you who I think you are?" he asked. To himself he muttered. "Could it be you Eponine?" The boy dove into the ocean and started swimming towards me. I dove off the rock and swam back to shore at full speed and turned back into a human. The boy was halfway to the rock. "Hey!" I called. He looked back. "You're gonna catch a cold!" "I don't care!" replied the boy. "I need to find her!" Then he disappeared from the surface. It took me less than a second. I ran into the water, turned into mermaid form, and swam to him. I found him in the clutches of a hawk lady.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. "I am Nemesis, your well, nemesis!" she declared. To be honest she wasn't that scary. "Okay… then…" I said. "BLACK PEARL VOICE!" Sparkling light surrounded me (Ooo! Sparkles!) And I transformed. My hair eyes, and earrings were the same but my body had completely changed. I had on a black dress with sleeves made of transparent gold material that went down to my elbows. It had a mini skirt bottom lined with gold, and a gold belt. A microphone with a black pearl was in my hand and a live stage appeared around me. I heard music and started singing.

_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo _

_Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni _

_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni _

_Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau _

_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku _

_Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku _

_Ima koso, ima koso _

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY _

_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu _

_Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite _

_Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni _

"Love shower Pitch!" I said giggling. Nemesis shattered, like glass. _Huh, she wasn't that hard to kill. _I thought. I dragged the boy back to the shore and turned back into a human. _This boy looks familiar…_ I thought. _Oh! Could it be him?_ His eyes fluttered open. _They're the same hazel brown that Sora's eyes were and his hair is the same color too…_ Suddenly he jolted up. "Who are you?" he cried. "Where's the mermaid?" "Calm down dude!" I said. "Look you were drowning and I jumped in and saved you… So you believe in mermaids too?" "Yeah! Did you see one? She has black hair and gold eyes and… well she's basically gold and black!" he said. "I've seen her…" I replied quietly. "Really?!" he asked excitedly. "Yeah, but you need to calm down. You nearly drowned and I'm sure your parents are looking for you." "My parents don't care about me…" he said. "Eh? Your parents don't care about you?" I said. "I'm sure they do… but they just don't know how to show it." "Sure…" said the boy sarcastically. "What's your name anyway?" I smiled. "I'm Eponine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

The boy gawked at me for a second. "What?" I asked. "Is Eponine a really uncommon name or something?" "Well, yeah it sort of is…" he said. "My name's Sora." _It is him!_ I thought. _Eponine…_ Sora thought. _Could she be my mermaid? My mermaid's name was Eponine too… and she kind of looks like her too… _"Uh hey Sora?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality. "You kind of spaced out… are you okay?" "Yeah… say… how old are you?" he asked. "I'm thirteen." I said. "Why? Is that supposed to be a pick up line or something?" He blushed. "Um, no I just wanted to know… I'm fourteen about to turn fifteen in October." "I turn fourteen in September." "Really?" he said. "That's only one month from now!" I smiled. "Yeah. I'm so excited!" "Say, what school do you go to?" Sora asked. "Well… I just moved here and I transferred to Umachi Public High school." I said. "I'm in the ninth grade." "Really? I'm transferring there on Monday!" exclaimed Sora. "Maybe, I'll see you there!" "Yeah, I hope we're in the same class!" I said excitedly. "Sora – kun!" A voice yelled. "Where are you?" "I have to go…" said Sora sadly. "I'll see you around. You want to meet here tomorrow morning?" "Um, okay." I said. _All right! _I thought. _I'll get there early and give Sora a clue to who I am!_

I ran back to Pearl Piari and ran right into Luchia. "LUCHIA!" I yelled. "You'll never guess what happened!" "Calm down, Eponine." Said Luchia. "What's up?" " I saw him. HIM!" I yelled. "And he asked me to meet him tomorrow morning, AND he's transferring to our school and hopes that we'll be in the same homeroom!" "Wow, Eponine! That's great! Come on! We have to get Hanon and plan out what you're going to wear tomorrow!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

The Next Day** (Sunday)**…

I went to the beach at 5:30 in a black short-sleeved dress with gold lace. I put up my hair in two pigtails with two gold rose clips. I wore simple gold sandals. As soon as I got to the beach I jumped into the ocean. It was another misty day so no one could really see me. I swam to the rock I was on the day before and started singing.

_Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..? _

_Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo.._

_Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo _

_Naze ka tsutawatte shimau _

_Marude saiai no hito no you ni_

_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi _

_Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta _

_Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai _

_Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori _

_Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu _

_Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. _

_Unmei no Piece of Love _

_Meguriaeta Piece of Heart_

"Wait… are you her?" A voice cried out. _Oh no!_ I thought. _It's Sora again! What if I can't make it to shore? _Sora started to swim towards me, and I panicked. I jumped off the rock and swam… RIGHT INTO SORA! "Eponine! Wait!" He grabbed my hand and said, "I know it's you Eponine! I know that you're the mermaid I met when I fell off that ship!" I didn't face him, I knew he loved me more in my mermaid form than in my human form. "Eponine, I lov…" he started. "Don't say it!" I said, a little too loudly. "Just don't say it…" I yanked myself from his grip and swam to shore leaving him in the ocean.

I returned to shore in tears. I turned back into human form but I didn't want to see Sora anymore. _But you promised him!_ Said a voice inside my head."Yeah, but he's in love with the –" "Who's in love with who?" asked a voice. _Oh, Aqua Regina –sama… It was SORA! _"Um, no one! Why are you all wet?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Um, well… " he said nervously. "I was looking for that mermaid again… Say were you crying? Your eyes are red." _Oh, Aqua Regina-sama! Why do my eyes need to be red right now? _"Uh, I got sand in my eyes…" I fibbed lamely. Then Sora noticed my outfit. "Say are you…" "SORA-KUNNNNN!" cried a high-pitched voice. A girl about 13 years old ran towards us. She had layered light brown hair and brown eyes. "Sora-kun, you ran off without eating the breakfast I made for you and kissing me goodbye. Why are you all wet and who is this?" She glared at me coldly. "Uh, Tsubasa, this is Eponine. Eponine this is Tsubasa." Mumbled Sora. "EHHH, Sora-kun, why are you with her? You're MY future husband you know." Asked Tsubasa. "No I'm not!" Sora said sharply. "Yes you are!" Said Tsubasa. "You promised to by my husband after I cheered you up! Because you were heart-broken that you couldn't find that mermaid!" I stood there watching them; I really hated this Tsubasa girl. All she was doing was trying to act like Sora was all hers to make me jealous, and it worked. "Oh, I'm sorry Sora, am I interrupting your precious moment with the one you love?" I said coldly. "Please allow me to leave. I'm not interested in someone who is trying to two-time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me. "Yeah, Sora-kun just leave her alone, you don't want to hang out with rift raft like her!" I heard Tsubasa say. Sora was calling me, but I ignored him. I couldn't believe that I dressed up, tried to give him a hint, and met with him at the beach, just so he could show off his future bride and call me rift raft. _Maybe Sora didn't want to show off Tsubasa… maybe he wanted to meet you alone and get away from her. _Said the voice in my head. _Shut up!_ I told it. _Sora you BAKA! _I screamed inside my head. _I hate him! _ I returned to Pearl Piari, Luchia had left a note that she had gone shopping with Hanon. I didn't want to worry Luchia so I decided I'd act like nothing was wrong. I wiped my tears away and jumped into the bathtub and transformed.

_Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru..? _

_Keredo nugisutete yukeru _

_Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara_

_Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai _

_Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba..? _

_Kaze ni inori ame ni inori _

_Arashi o ima yokan shite mo _

_Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga.. _

_Hontou no Piece of Love _

_Deau tame no Pain of Love_

_Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi _

_Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta _

_Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai _

_Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori _

_Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu _

_Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.. _

_Unmei no Piece of Love _

_Meguriaeta Piece of Heart_

I felt so down… I couldn't believe that Sora was going to tell the mermaid me he loved me then show off his Tsubasa to the human me. _Come on, Eponine! Stop feeling so down!_ I thought. So I sang a happier song.

_Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami _

_Nai de kaze ni makasete doko e iku no? Chicchakunatte _

_Konna soba ni iru no ni kimochi ni hasawarenai _

_Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete _

_Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru _

_Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo _

_Zutto suki to ieru _

I stopped – and started to tear up again. _Crap, why do I need to cry now?_ I quickly dried my tears, dried off, and turned back into a human. I had just changed into a white tank top and red shorts when Luchia burst into the room. "Eponine! How did it go? Did he get the hint?" I just burst into tears. "Eponine, what wrong?" asked Luchia. I told her everything. "We have school tomorrow and knowing my luck he'll be transferred to _our_ class!" I finished still in tears. Luchia hugged me. "Don't worry Eponine, if he even tries to talk to you Rina'll beat him up for you." I muttered a word of thanks and kept crying in to her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

The next day my eyes were a little swollen, but not too noticeable. "Class please quiet down." Said Mitsuki-sensei. "I have a couple important announcements to make. First of all let me remind you that the Spring Festival is coming up this week. Second of all please welcome our new transfer student Sora Kawamoto." I glanced at Luchia; she looked at me and nodded her head. "All right Kawamoto-san, you can sit next to Okai-san." _UGH! JUST MY LUCK!_ I thought. "Okai-san please raise your hand." I raised a trembling hand. Sora looked at me and gave a look of surprised, then he walked down the row and sat next to me. I just looked away.

"Sora!" cried Kaito. That startled me. "How have you been doing man? Catch any good waves?" _So Sora is a surfer too… _I thought. "Not really…" said Sora sadly. "Kaito, man, let's catch up later at break." Mitsuki-sensei cleared his throat. "Excuse me boys but please stop talking! It's time for math!" While Mitsuki-sensei was distracted I turned around and smirked at Kaito. "Getting the new transfer student in trouble on his first day? You are so like Luchia." Kaito blushed, and pretended to pay attention to the board. Sora just stared at me and started to write quickly on a sheet of paper, he passed it to me. "_Eponine, please forgive me I didn't mean for Tsubasa to be there. Will you meet me at the beach after school? I need to ask you something!" _I read the note but ignored it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

After school I met up with Luchia, Hanon, and Rina and we went home together. "Wow, I can't believe Kaito knew Sora." Said Luchia. "Hey speak of the devil." Said Rina cracking her knuckles. Sora was waiting for me at the front gate at school. "Eponine…" started Sora. I walked right past Sora. "Eponine wait!" he grabbed my hand just like the day before. "Eponine I want to tell…" he started. "Don't say anything!" I yelled tears rolling down my face. "Just don't say anything…" I ripped myself from his grip and ran down the street sobbing. Luchia and Hanon followed me and Rina punched Sora in the gut. "That's what you get for hurting my friend!" she yelled at him and ran to follow the other three.

Sora crawled over to a tree nearby and collapsed Rina had totally taken the breath out of him. "Heh, I saw that." Said Kaito smirking as he walked over to Sora. "Why do you want to talk to that Eponine girl anyway?" "Because! I feel really bad for what I did and I think she's the mermaid who rescued me a couple years ago! Ever since Eponine came to Umachi, I've been seeing that mermaid, but I keep seeming to hurt her!" Kaito sighed. "Girls are so weird right? Have you ever wondered if there's a reason she can't tell you she's Eponine in, I don't know, human form or something?" Kaito asked trying to give Sora a hint, but Sora didn't get it. Suddenly Kaito had an idea. "I know, man! Invite her to the Spring Festival!" "How am I supposed to do that if she won't even talk to me? Let alone be near me…" "Don't worry Sora leave it all to me!" cried Kaito and he ran to Pearl Piari.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

"Luchia!" called Kaito. "Yes, Kaito?" asked Luchia. "Come on in!" "Actually Luchia I need you, Hanon, and Rina to meet me at the beach in five minutes. Kay thanks, bye!" And Kaito rushed off. "Eh?" Luchia said surprised. "Okay… Hanon! Rina!" Hanon and Rina came down stairs. "How's Eponine?" asked Luchia. "She's good." Said Hanon. "She's sleeping right now." "Okay, so she won't notice we'll be gone. Come on! Kaito asked us to meet him at the beach in 5 -no 4 minutes!" The three raced off towards the beach.

"Kaito!" cried Luchia. They reached Kaito panting and gasping for air. "Geez, Kaito what's the rush?" asked Hanon. "Well… it's about Eponine," he said. "By the way how is she doing after, well you know… what happened today?" "She cried herself to sleep after about 30 minutes of tears." Said Rina. "Look you guys I have no idea about what's going on between Eponine and Sora, but I can guess that she's the mermaid who saved his life a couple years ago. I talked to Sora today after… he got punched and he said that he feels really bad about what he did. I have no idea what he did, but he also said that he thinks that Eponine is the mermaid who rescued him, but he's not sure. So is it okay if we I don't know… trick… Eponine into going on a date with him for the Spring Festival? That way the two can work out their problem."

"I'm not going to trick Eponine." Said Hanon. "But…" she said smiling slightly. "We can put her on a blind date." "Great idea Hanon!" exclaimed Luchia. "I'm sure those two are meant for each other! They just need to realize it!" "Now the only problem is to make sure that Tsubasa girl stays away from Sora." Said Rina. "Tsubasa girl? Who's she?" asked Kaito. The girls told Kaito about yesterday. "Oh, I see. That's what happened. I'll ask Sora about her. Oh, and one more thing. Luchia?" "Yes?" Luchia. "Will you be my date to the Spring Festival?" "Oh my Aqua regina-sama! YES!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

**(Third Person Pov. **** I did third person because I felt like it!)**

One day before Spring Festival

"Eponine!" cried Luchia. She was running to catch up with her, because she over slept. AGAIN. "Eponine! Rina, Hanon, and I had a great idea! We're going to set you up on a blind date so you can forget about… you know who!" "Eh?" said Eponine. "What–what do you mean?" "We mean," said Hanon who suddenly appeared next to Luchia. "That you're going to go on a blind date with someone who Kaito picks out of his crew of hot guys!" "EHHHH? But I'm not even cute or smart! Surely none of those guys would want to go with me!" She spluttered. "You never know, " said Luchia winking. "Oh, look there's Rina!"

"Sora!" called Kaito during lunchtime. "Can you do a big favor for me?" "Sure. What's up?" "I need you to go on a blind date for the Spring Festival." "WHAT? WHY ME? No girl is going to date me!" said Sora loudly. "Um, dude you are one of the most popular guys in school but if you're worried about it, that's why it's called a _blind_ date! Come on! I'm sure you're going to like the girl Luchia and her friends picked!"

"Hanon, why are we picking out an outfit now? And why do we have to go to so many different stores just to find an outfit?" Eponine asked. "Eponine! You want to want to make a good impression?" She nodded. "Then let Luchia and I pick out an outfit and do your hair, while Rina will do your makeup!" _Geez._ Thought Eponine. _All this, for a date? Wow they're hardcore._ "Eponine look!" squealed Hanon. "I found the perfect outfit!" It was a short-sleeved black blouse with golden, sparkly roses on it and a black mini skirt that puffed out and was trimmed with gold. "Hoe… it's beautiful!" exclaimed Eponine. "It kind of reminds me of my idol form!" "All right, we're totally getting these! Oh and these sandals!" The sandals were sparkly black with gold metallic roses in the middle of them. "Those match perfectly!" Said Luchia. They also decided to get her matching earrings. "You can just wear your pendant because it will match perfectly with your outfit!" cried Hanon as they paid for our items.

That day Kaito was also helping Sora pick out an outfit. "Come on Sora you want to make a good impression right?" Sora nodded. "But, Kaito, why to we need to pick out a whole knew pair of clothes?" "Because, you have absolutely NOTHING in you house!" said Kaito laughing. "Here! Try this on!" Kaito chucked Sora a white dress shirt, black pants, and a red belt. Sora ducked into the dressing room to change as he emerged Kaito said, "Perfect! She's going to love it!" "Kaito," said Sora smirking slightly. "I didn't know you were so into clothes." Kaito blushed. "Well you do pick up a few tips from your girlfriend if she drags you into stores…" mumbled Kaito.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

**(Still Third Person Pov)**

The Spring Festival

Luchia, Hanon and Rina dropped Eponine off ten minutes early at the Wishing Fountain in the Central Square. "All right Eponine!" said Luchia. "The guy you're looking for will meet you here, but if he gets lost, just look for the guy in the white button-down shirt, black dress pants, and a red belt!" They started to walk away. "Luchia, Hanon, Rina!" Eponine called. "Don't leave me! I'm so nervous!" "Relax Eponine, you'll do fine!" Rina called back. "Thank you for everything you guys!" Eponine yelled. They left her standing there, cheeks flushed and palms sweating.

"Excuse me, but are you my blind date?" came a voice behind her. "Yes!" Eponine exclaimed and turned around. _Oh. Aqua Regina-sama. It. Was. Sora._ "Uh, Eponine what are you doing here?" asked Sora. She stared at him with disbelief. "Luchia, Hanon, and Rina set me up on a blind date with some guy Kaito picked out… could it be you're that guy?" "Kaito asked me to do him a favor and go on a blind date that Luchia, Hanon, and Rina picked out… could it be that you're that girl?" They said this at exactly the same time. Then they both blushed at the same time. "Well… Eponine, shall we get going?" He reached for my hand, but she jerked it back. "There's no way I'm ever going with you again!" She yelled. Then a familiar face came out of the crowd.

"Of course you're not going with him!" Screamed a shrill voice. It was Tsubasa. "Sora-kun, you lied to me." She sobbed. Tears trickled down her face. "You said you couldn't go with the festival with me because you had to go out of town to visit your parents graves tonight! You're so mean!" Sora's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Tsubasa, I didn't know how to tell you that I was set up on a blind date tonight." He said softly. Eponine stood there staring at this sickening scene. _How could my friends do this to me?_ Then she saw Sora bending down to kiss Tsubasa.

Eponine grabbed Sora's face and shoved into her own, kissing him full on the lips. "I thought… I thought… you were going to tell me you loved me…" She whispered, tears rolling down her face. Tsubasa screamed and ran at her, being powered by hatred. Eponine didn't resist. Tsubasa dragged her all the way to a cliff by the ocean. Sora was chasing after us but he was too late. Eponine tumbled off the side of the cliff. "That's what you get for touching my Sora!" cried Tsubasa, as Eponine dropped into the ocean. Eponine crashed into the waves, transformed, and sank to the bottom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

**(Still Third Person Pov)**

**This is after Eponine fell into the sea. This takes place on top of the cliff with Tsubasa and Sora.**

"Tsubasa!" cried Sora out of breath from chasing them. **(FYI Sora didn't see Eponine fall off the cliff because he was too slow, nor did he hear what Tsubasa called after her)** "Where's Eponine?" "Sora-kun!" cried Tsubasa with fake tears running down her face. "I was so scared! Eponine turned into this mad beast, and she tried to push me off the side of the cliff, but I turned her around and pushed her off of me! Then she lost her footing and fell off the cliff!" "Oh, my gosh! Is she okay? She must have fallen more than 20 feet!" yelled Sora. "Sora-kun, I'm all right." Said Tsubasa. "Even though she tried to kill me, I'm all right." "I have to go after her!" said Sora, as he pulled off his shirt ready to dive into the water. "SORA-KUN! ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'M SAYING?" screamed Tsubasa. Sora looked at her, this time she was really crying. "Did you not just hear what I said?" She asked. "I just told you that she tried to kill me!" "Tsubasa, I don't have time for this right now! Eponine could be dying!" said Sora impatiently and he dove into the water.

Tsubasa watched as the boy she loved jumped into the water to save another girl. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. "Why does he love her more than me?" she asked aloud. She knelt to the ground sobbing. "I was waiting for a person like you, who would let me into them." A voice snickered. "Who are you?" asked Tsubasa. "I am Nemesis!" Nemesis said. "I'm here to help you get revenge on the person you hate most, as long as you let me take you over from time to time." "The person I hate most?" asked Tsubasa. "Yes…heh heh." Cackled Nemesis. "I know all your thoughts and feelings… the person you hate most… the girl who stole your precious Sora. That girl is a mermaid princess of the Caribbean sea." "What? Eponine is a mermaid?" asked Tsubasa trembling. "Also…" added Nemesis. "I'll give you the power to win your man back. Do we have a deal?"

Sora entered the water with a splash, body hurt from the impact, but he was losing breath quickly. He had to find Eponine! He swam furiously looking for her, right when his last bubble of breath escaped him, he saw her. The mermaid of his childhood was on the ocean floor, she looked like she was sleeping, like a fallen angel. He swam over to her and grabbed her hand, it was as cold as ice and her eyes didn't open. _Oh, no! She must be dead!_ He thought. He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface, but the surface seemed so far away… and he – he was -. Then everything went black.

**Cliff Hanger!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

**(Even more third person)**

Luchia, Hanon, and Rina were having a great time with their boyfriends. "I hope Eponine and Sora are getting along." Luchia said to Kaito. "I'm sure they are and hopefully they've got it all worked out." He replied. Suddenly Luchia's pendant started glowing. "Kaito! Someone's in danger! We've got to go!" she dragged Kaito to the beach and ran into the crashing waves. **(Kaito turns into the Panthalassa Prince)** At the same time, Hanon and Rina left their boyfriends and jumped into the ocean. "Luchia! Kaito!" Cried Hanon. "What's happening? Who's in trouble?" "EPONINE!" they shouted together.

Eponine awoke slowly. Her head hurt and she was in mermaid form. Ugh, she must have hit her head on a rock when Tsubasa pushed her into the sea. Then she realized that a body was floating next to her. It was Sora! _He must have jumped into the sea to save me and found me in mermaid form… _She thought. _But… he can't breathe! Oh my Aqua Regina-sama, what if he's dead! _In a panic she took his hand and propelled herself to the surface.

"Eponine!" cried Luchia. Hanon, Rina, and Kaito were with her. "Are you all right?" asked Hanon. "What happened?" "I'm fine, I'll fill you in later but he's not!" Eponine panicked. "What the heck is going on?" asked Kaito "Kaito, shut up and stop asking me questions!" snapped Eponine. Tears were in her eyes. "If anything happens to him, I'll – I'll" she broke down. "Eponine… come" Luchia grabbed her friend's other hand and helped her drag Sora to the shore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

**(I'm still in third person Pov. I just feel like writing it this way. ****)**

"I'll leave you guys here." Luchia said softly. She swam back to join the other mermaids and Kaito who had hidden behind the rocks to watch. Eponine tried everything, CPR, mouth to mouth, but Sora didn't open his eyes. Finally as a last resort she prayed to Aqua Regina and placed her pearl upon Sora's chest. "Aqua Regina-sama, please help me save Sora! No matter what had happened with him and Tsubasa, I still love him. I think he's the only one for me… Please help me save him!" She sobbed. _Sing, mermaid princess, sing! The song you sang for him when you saved him the first time!_ "Aqua Regina-sama!" she gasped. "Please give me the strength for this song." She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu _

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de _

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru _

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_*Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

_Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...? _

_Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta _

_Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite _

_Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo _

_Watashi no negai wa tokete iru_

_Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane _

_Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite _

_Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de…_

_Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru _

_Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni_

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara _

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa _

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

This time, she sang the whole song to him but her voice sounded different. It was more beautiful than she had ever sung before. Sora's eyes fluttered. "Eponine?" he breathed. His slowly opened. "Hello, mermaid Eponine-san." He said. "It's just like before… so many years ago…" Eponine cried silent tears. "I- I" she started. "I thought you were dead!" she yelled. "Don't ever do that to me again! I don't think I could live without – I mean –" she blushed. "Mermaid Eponine-san, you remind me of someone… someone on land. But I think I hurt her… and I want to tell her I love her… but… she always sees me at worse moments of my life…" Sora whispered. He took in everything about his mermaid her hair, her eyes, her face, and her tail.

"Mermaid Eponine-san… I want to say thank you… because without you I would have never met her… but you were my first love" Sora continued. "Sora-kun, I'm sure that the girl you like, likes you back… if she didn't you wouldn't have hurt her." Eponine told him. Sora smiled sadly. "But now she's dead… she fell off a cliff into the ocean. For a second I thought you were her, and you were so cold I thought you too were dying… So I tried to save you but failed… now I've failed to save the girl I love too… and she saved me from drowning once too…" Eponine broke into a watery smile. "You never know… she could have four wonderful friends, who saved her." She glanced back to the rock where the four were hiding. Sora noticed the pearl on his chest. "Is this yours?" he asked holding it up with a trembling hand. "Yes," Eponine said as she took it from him. She put it in her pendant, Sora's eyes widened. "That seems so familiar. I've seen that pendant before… but where?" Eponine put her finger to his lips. "Here's a hint. I'm right beside you, but you need to realize it!" she said smiling. Then she turned and jumped back into the waves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody only my OCs**

**(YAY! Still third person Pov. ;)**

"Sora!" a voice called. Eponine ran up to him. "I was so worried about you! Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito pulled me out of the water, but I heard that you jumped in and tried to save me! I'm so sorry!" Eponine had tears in her eyes. "You baka! You know I can swim! I saved you before didn't I?" She knelt down by Sora and hugged him. Sora blushed. "Eponine… I'm sorry… I hurt you again didn't I?" "It's fine, Sora. I was so worried about you!" Eponine said still hugging Sora. "Eponine…" said Sora. "There's something I want you to know." "Yes, Sora?" asked Eponine pulling away from him. "I… I…" Something caught Sora's eye. It was Eponine's pendant. The same pendant the mermaid Eponine had on. "I think you're the mermaid that rescued me, and…" Sora paused and gulped. "I love you." Eponine's eyes widened, then she smiled. "I'm right beside you, but you need to realize it! And you did!" she said smiling. Sora smiled, took her chin and kissed her. "I love you Mermaid Eponine-san." He whispered. Tsubasa watched this whole scene unfold from behind a large rock. Her eyes flashed red. "Sora… I'll win you back and then you'll truly be mine…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

**I would like to thank AIM021 for reviewing, I'm so glad that someone finally reviewed, so thank you! You also encouraged me to continue this story.**

**(Sora Pov.) I decided to try something new and do Sora's Pov. ^.^**

It was official. Eponine and I was a couple. "Sora! I made you a bento today!" Eponine cried as she ran up to me. "Thanks Eponine!" I said as I took the bento from her. Her bentos are the best! "Hey Eponine," I said as she sat down beside me. "Would you like to go to the beach today after school?" Her face lit up, and her eyes sparkled. "Sure!"

After school we walked to the beach. "Sora, a great thing happened today!" Eponine exclaimed. "I got an 'A' on my science test, thanks to you! You helped me study for it!" "All right," I said. "Since you got that 'A' you owe me." Eponine looked at me unbelievably. "What?! Fine. What do I owe you?" "This." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. "Sora…" She blushed, as we pulled apart. "Do you want to go swimming?" She asked. I was about to answer when a familiar figure ran into view. "SORA-KUN!" it shouted. Oh, God…

**(Tsubasa Pov.)**

I was watching Sora and Eponine prance along the shore, my blooding was boiling, and Nemesis appeared before me. "Stupid girl, are you really going to let that princess take away the man you love?" "Shut up!" I grumbled. "Unless you have an idea, I can't do anything!" "Did you ever wonder what my powers where?" Nemesis asked. I raised my eyebrows, interested. "What powers?" Nemesis appeared before me. "I can steal the hearts of people and take them for my own, I can cause misery and pain to another by toying with their mind, I can-" "Can you make Sora's heart mine?" I asked. Nemesis smiled. "Of course! Get me close enough and I can do anything!" "All right." I said. I came out from behind to rocks and ran towards Sora-kun. "SORA-KUN!"

**(Eponine Pov.)**

I watched as Tsubasa ran towards us and sighed. That girl really didn't know how to admit defeat. "Sora-kun, Eponine-chan, I wanted to tell you something." She said in between breaths. "I'm very sorry for interfering, I can now tell that Sora-kun and Eponine-chan belong together, and I hope that you two will forgive me." _Hmm…_ I thought. _Maybe I had judged Tsubasa wrongly_. Sora looked too stunned to say anything so I spoke. "It's all right Tsubasa, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, and I hope that one day you'll find your true love too!" Tsubasa smiled. "I hope so too!" But her eyes flashed red… was that my imagination?

**(Sora Pov.)**

I swear I saw Tsubasa's eyes flash red. The moment they did, I had this weird feeling in my mind, like something had been planted there. For a second all I could see was Tsubasa, smiling and sparkling in the afternoon light. Is this just my imagination?

**(Eponine Pov.)**

Sora walked me home after our little run in with Tsubasa. "Tsubasa's changed a lot, hasn't she?" I said smiling. Sora didn't answer. I looked at him; he had been quiet since we left the beach. "Sora?" I asked waving my hand in front of my face. "Is something wrong? You seem out of it." Sora stopped. "Eponine… I'm sorry… but we need to break up." _WHATTTTT?_

**Eponine: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! **

**Eponine-chan: Sorry, but I had to keep the fan fiction going and I needed to add some spice to the mix**

**Eponine: STILL! RIGHT WHEN EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!**

**Eponine-chan: I hate to break it to yah, but that's how reality is**

**Eponine: BUT THIS IS A FAN FICTION!**

**Eponine-chan: Oi! You just broke the 4th wall!**

**Eponine: I DON'T CARE!**

***Eponine-chan quickly drags Eponine out of sight*******

**Eponine-chan: Sorry that my pen name and my character's name is so alike… it must get confusing…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody, only my OCs**

_(Recap)_

_Sora walked me home after our little run in with Tsubasa. "Tsubasa's changed a lot, hasn't she?" I said smiling. Sora didn't answer. I looked at him; he had been quiet since we left the beach. "Sora?" I asked waving my hand in front of my face. "Is something wrong? You seem out of it." Sora stopped. "Eponine… I'm sorry… but we need to break up." WHATTTTT?_

**(Eponine Pov.)**

"Sora!" I stuttered. "What do you mean?" His face hardened. "I mean we need to break up? Don't you get that?" he said angrily. "But, Sora! What about us? I thought we were official! I thought you _wanted_ to go out with me! I thought you loved me! I'm still the same girl you met when you were young! Just in a different form!" I asked unbelievingly. "I love Tsubasa!" he yelled. "I didn't realize it until now! Unlike _you_, she has a kind heart!" "What are you talking about? Didn't you believe _my_ story about what happened that night? **(Spring Festival)** Didn't you jump after me to save me? DIDN'T YOU FIGURE OUT I WAS YOUR MERMAID?" Eponine yelled. She was angry. "Well that was before I found out what you were really like," said Sora. "You're just a f#$%&king son of a b^%$!" **(I didn't actually want to write down those words, so you can guess what they are!) **Then he slapped her. She held her cheek, and fell to the ground trembling and crying. "Don't come near me anymore, slut!" Sora said as he stepped on her hand **(it was on the ground) **and stomped away. Somewhere, in the shadows, a person with glowing red eyes smiled.

**(Third Person Pov.)**

For a while Eponine couldn't do anything. She lay their stunned. How could the boy she looked forward to meeting this whole time be a monster and call her a b*&% and a slut? Finally after he figured it out and they were dating he had turned on her and was going to go after Tsubasa. With her stinging hand **(the one he stepped on)** she wiped away her tears. It hurt a lot. "Eponine? Is that you?" Said a familiar voice. "Kaito!" she sobbed, he knelt down beside her. "What happened?" he asked. "K-k-kaito, I was with S-sora and he told me t-that he was going to b-break up with me!" She said in between sobs. "H-he told me that h-he l-loved T-t-t-subasa, a-and called me a b-b#^&^ and a slut!" "What? No! Sora wouldn't do that!" said Kaito not trying to believe what she just said. "I-it gets worse." She said in a trembling voice. "A-after that he slapped m-me and stomped hard on m-my hand." Kaito picked her up bridal style. Eponine blushed. "K-kaito! P-put me down!" He winked at her. "Nope I'm taking you to Luchia's. Only then will I know you've been left in good hands."

When Kaito reached Luchia's house, Eponine had stopped crying. "Eponine! We were so worried about you!" cried Luchia as she ran out the door. She looked at Eponine, "What happened?! Did you get raped? Did you get mugged?" Eponine shook her head. "Luchia…" Kaito said softly. "Eponine has been through a great deal of drama and trouble tonight. Please be patient with her until she decides to tell you…" Luchia nodded gravely. "Come, Eponine." Luchia led Eponine into the house. "I'll be off!" Kaito said. And vanished into the darkness.

"Eponine! What happened?" Hanon and Rina yelled together. They had both gotten an eyeful of the girl. Eponine didn't say anything. Luchia shook her head at the two, "Eponine's going to take a bath first and then we'll talk." She said. As she led Eponine to the bath Eponine made a small strangled noise. "Thank you Luchia…" she whispered.

**Eponine-chan: Was this chapter scary or what?**

**Kaito: It was scary! I thought she was going to get raped!**

**Eponine-chan: She probably would have if I didn't put you in the picture**

**Luchia: Kaito! Thank you so much for taking Eponine to my house! You're a savior! *****kisses him on the mouth***

**Kaito *blush*: Well I **_**could**_** get used to this…**

**Hanon *rolls her eyes*: Get a room!**

**Eponine-chan: Yes, please do, anyway… Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a super short chapter. I guess it was to satisfy the reviewers' needs. Thank you for reviewing by the way! I was done with the fic, but I decided to add another (but short) chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody**

**(Eponine Pov.)**

"EHHHHHHH SORA SAID WHAT?" Hanon yelled.

"Shut up Hanon, you aren't making it any better!" Rina scolded.

I blinked back the tears that had begun to form. "It's okay guys…" I said. "I guess he wasn't the right person for me!" I forced a smile.

"Eponine!" Luchia exclaimed. "You can't really mean that! You know how much you love him, and we can all tell that you're holding yourself back from crying!"

Tears ran down my cheeks. "Fine. You're right… I can't get over him…"

The three rushed towards me and the next thing I know, I'm in the center of a group hug.

"Don't worry Eponine, we'll figure something out!" Luchia said smiling.

"I'll punch Sora tomorrow, again." Rina said breaking away from the hug to crack her knuckles.

"Yeah Eppy! As long as we're here, things will get better!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Guys…" Tears formed in my eyes again.

"What's wrong Eponine?" Luchia asked kindly.

"I'm really dreading going to school tomorrow."

They all looked at me, and we burst out laughing.

**The Next Day…**

**(Sora Pov.)**

I was outside the school gate lost in my thoughts

_What happened to me yesterday? I don't even remember what happened! But by the look that Kaito gave me, it must have been really bad… I bet Eponine hates me now… what happened? I remember Tsubasa… AND HER EYES! OMG THEY FLASHED RED! Is she some type of demon? Should I stay away from her? ACK! There's Eponine!_

Eponine, Luchia, Hanon, and Rina came running to the gate. As soon as Eponine caught sight of me, she stopped.

"Eponine…" I started, but Rina punched me. Again.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why would you think you could hurt my friend like that? You're the worst!" Rina yelled punching me. Again.

"Wait Rina!" I said holding my arms above my face. My nose was bleeding and my gut hurt. "Please! I have no idea what happened!"

"Don't lie to me!" Rina is very, very, scary when she's mad.

"Rina…" Eponine's voice broke through the waves of hatred.

"Let him speak."

"Look Eponine, I'm really sorry! I have no memories of what happened last night, and something about Tsubasa is really freaking me out! Her eyes went red! RED! Like she's some sort of demon or something! But I seriously do not have any memories after Tsubasa apologized! The only reason why I know that something happened is because of the way Kaito looked at me today and the fact that Rina is punching me like I'm her favorite punching bag! Please don't kill me!"

Eponine looked at me curiously. "You don't have any memories of what happened?"

I shook my head.

"That's weird…" Hanon said. "Something is definitely up with Tsubasa…"

"Red eyes right?" Eponine said, thinking hard.

"It's not one of the Dark Lovers… They died off awhile ago…" Rina muttered.

"It can't be… Wait! Maybe it is Nemesis! But she died! I caused her to shatter into millions of pieces!" Eponine exclaimed.

"You shattered her?" asked Rina. "That's not good Eponine."

"Huh? Why is that not good?" Eponine asked.

"Because! When you shatter an enemy they still live on in each of the shards! You just made her one million times more powerful!" Rina yelled.

"WILL SOME ONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I yelled. They weren't making any sense!

"Sora, please calm down and listen." Eponine said gently, but the bell rang.

"Crap!" Rina swore loudly. "That's it, we're skipping class."


End file.
